


Photograph

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Shuri is an angel, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: The Reader reunites with Bucky after being injured during the fight at the Airport. Shuri takes the opportunity to be a photographer.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. The after-credits scene from Black Panther got me all kinds of fucked up and when the inspiration hits it hits like a TANK. Also, I had to write Shuri and her silly personality into this somehow. I would die for her y’all you don’t u n d e r s t a n d.  
> Sorry it’s so short!

When you’d been given the green light to leave the medical facility, you nearly jumped for joy. After spending god knows how long being cooped up between four bland, white walls, you couldn’t have been more excited to get out and get some fresh air. You’d barely been allowed any visitors, which didn’t exactly help in terms of recovering mentally from your time in The Raft, but you made do.

After being severely wounded at the airport, you weren’t given any medical attention when you did eventually end up in what you called “Super-People Prison.” You were almost positive you had at least two broken ribs, not that the staff cared. They weren’t there to keep you alive, just contained. When he visited, Tony had convinced them to have you looked at, but that was short-lived. All they did was look you over and put you back in your cell. Needless to say, it was an agonizing few weeks before Cap came to the rescue.

T’challa and his people did everything they could to fix you up, but after spending so long in your condition, it made things difficult. Luckily, Wakanda was advanced far beyond modern medicine, and found ways to heal you. During that time, you weren’t allowed to see much of anyone.

But now, you were almost completely recovered, and after a lot of begging, the medical staff allowed you to get up and get out for a little while. A lot had been going on within the Wakandan empire, what with T’challa taking back the throne, but you knew almost nothing about any of it. Though you were an ally, you were still an outsider, so you let the royal family take care of things on their own. Not that there was much you could do to help, anyhow.

You’d made your way outside, Wakanda’s natural beauty nearly knocking the breath right out of you. In front of you was a large field with several small huts scattered around a large pond, where Princess Shuri stood talking with some of the children. Energized by the atmosphere, you felt as though you’d been filled with new life as you slowly wandered over to her.

“Hey, Shuri,” You greeted as you approached. Shuri responded with a bright smile and a brief wave of her hand.

“It’s nice to see you up and around,” Shuri said, giving you a brief, careful hug. Careful by her standards, at least. Your ribs were still sore and having her squeeze you didn’t exactly help, but you appreciated the sentiment regardless.

“I’m just glad to be out of the medical facility,” You replied, taking a deep breath and scanning the beautiful scenery. The sun hung low in the sky, casting a burnt golden color over the pond behind Shuri. Beside the pond stood a familiar figure, wearing traditional Wakandan garb and staring out over the water. His hair swayed softly as a breeze rolled in and your heart clenched in your chest.

It had been a while since you’d been back from The Raft, but you still hadn’t had the time to see Bucky. You never even got to say goodbye before he went back into Cryo, which was a hard pill to swallow. You were placed under special care to treat your wounds when you arrived in Wakanda, and you hadn’t seen him since the Airport. That was, until now, of course.

Following your gaze over her shoulder, Shuri grinned. “You should speak with him, he’s been asking about you.”

“Is he..?” You trailed off.

“Don’t worry, he’s better now. My people worked day and night to find a solution to his problem. He’s recovered, but I think he needs something more than medicine,” Shuri answered, wiggling her eyebrows at you. You rolled your eyes and grinned in response.

“It’s always good talking with you, Shuri,” You laughed, offering one more small hug before wandering over to Bucky.

He didn’t turn when you approached, his eyes focused on the rippling water. It was like he was lost in his own little world. His hand hung loosely at his side and, falling to temptation, you gently slipped your fingers between his and squeezed. As if he’d known you were there the entire time, he squeezed back, a small smile dancing on his lips.

“How are you feeling?” He asked in a soothing voice.

“Like I got hit by a bus,” You chuckled.

“Is that… good? I feel like it’s not.”

“Considering I used to feel like I got hit by a _train_ , yes, it’s good.”

Shaking his head, Bucky turned to face you, still smiling. “There’s that sarcasm I missed.”

“Don’t lie, you didn’t miss the sarcasm,” You joked.

“No, I didn’t,” He said, “Just you.”

His hand abandoned yours and his arm had wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you in close to his chest. Without a second thought, you circled your arms around his torso and settled against him, your cheek pressing against his chest and his heartbeat drumming in your ear. His clothes were warm from the sunlight and smelled like him. You breathed in and let yourself relax into the hug.

“This has to be the worst part about only having one arm,” Bucky sighed, tightening his hold. “At least with the prosthetic I could actually hold all of you.”

“I’m not supposed to say anything,” You said, “But T’challa’s working on that already. He’s got a lot on his plate, that’s all.”

“He’s done a lot for us,” He replied, “I’m still trying to think of a way to thank him for everything.”

“We’ll figure something out,” You said, tilting your head to look up at him. You reached up and ran your fingertips over his thick, coarse facial hair affectionately. It had grown exponentially since you’d last seen him, though the hair on his head was just as wild as you remembered.

Bucky looked down at you and smiled, then pressed a lingering kiss to the top of your head. Sighing in content, you leaned into his touch, feeling the first bit of comfort in a long time. If anyone knew how to make you feel better about any situation, it was Bucky. You’d had a long history together and he knew you better than anyone. No one could ever take his place-

_Click._

“Oops!”

At the sound of a camera shutter, you and Bucky both quickly turned to see Shuri with her phone out, holding it up horizontally. She laughed nervously and hid both arms behind her back.

“Shuri,” Bucky said, “What did you do?”

“Forgot to put it on silent,” She said, grinning innocently and shrugging her shoulders.

When the two of you stared at her expectantly, she groaned and took out her phone again. “Fine! I’ll delete it. But it would have made the perfect picture for a wedding announcement some day, so this is your loss!”

Laughing, you turned back to Bucky and let your hands rest at his sides, fingers toying with the rough material of his clothing.

“I should get back inside and see if there’s anything I can help with,” You said.

“All right,” Bucky responded with a fond smile, “But don’t be too long. I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“I’ll come see you again later tonight,” You said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it again as you began to pull away. “When the paparazzi isn't around.”

“Hey!” Shuri yelled over to you, “It was a beautiful picture and I won’t have you devaluing my art!”

“Hey, Y/N,” Bucky said while chuckling, “One more thing before you go.”

You opened your mouth to ask what he needed, but before you could speak, he’d grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into the sweetest kiss he could muster. After quickly overcoming the shock, you let one hand rest on his cheek and you melted into the embrace, the stresses of the past few months falling away with just one kiss.

_Click._

“Shuri!”


End file.
